List of TV Commercials in the Worst Commercials Ever Month 2018
555 Spanish Sardines: Enrique Gil dancing 555 sardines but the ladies stopped him and bullies him, at the end of the commercial a can of tuna throws Enrique to death by an elder lady. * ABS-CBN TV Plus: Coco Martin appears but his family denied but seeing the TV Box then selfie at the end of the commercial. * Absolute Drinking Water: A girl see a small bottle of Absolute but Pour it in her classmates. * Alaska Condensed Milk: * AMA Computer University: Daniel Padilla walks to sidewalk about the Information Technology Education, then he seen the Logo of AMA and leaves him. * Argentina Corned Beef:A Kids and a Grandmother dance with Coco Martin, then a Mother stops the music and throws a Can of Argentina to Coco Martin. * Ariel Detergent: Kris Aquino at the Arena (Similar to Cuneta Astrodome) full of Laundry, then The audiences throws laundry at Kris Aquino's platform much to her shock. * Ariel Liquid Detergent:A Man who owns a Taxi chain, when his son's T-shirt smells and upsets. * Baygon: * Bear Brand Milk: Nobody is in there throughout the commercial due to rain, but who is blending the milk?. * Berroca: Paulo Avelino instead of Kim Chiu. * Biogesic: With Jodi Santa Maria. * Bonakid: A Hefty box of Bonakid put to the Cart full of Fruits, Vegetables and Meats, then fall at the aisle. * Bonakid: The same scenario but with Smaller Box falls the commodities and broke the cart. * Cadbury Lickables: An alien see a Cup of "Lickables", then eating by the alien and killed him and all aliens. * Casino Alcohol: Kim Atienza drinks Ethyl alcohol made of crude oil. * Cherifer:Rickrolling Dancers wide, Then sexy dance. * Chowking Fried Chicken Lauriat: Kris Aquino put a man to eating a Lauriat, then he's not finished due to his toothache. * Chubby Chocomix: A girl who steals a boy's Chubby. * Close Up Toothpaste: Nobody is in there throughout the commercial but the Voiceover. * Cloud Nine Chocolate: A lady in Swimming pool and in inflatable falls to the pool. * Coca-Cola: A lady refused to get the Bottle of Coca-Cola. * Cream Silk: Three ladies exited in the Coffee shop, but Heart Evangelista bullied by the Three ladies, then Heart bullies by Elisse Joson at the end of the Commercial. * Cream Silk Triple Keratin Rescue: Existing Pia Wurzbach commercial plus adding a voice over "For only Five pesos". * Contadina: A Man killed the Contadina poison by his wife. * Del Monte Pineapple tidbits: A Boring Husband and children, then she sings with spatula as a Microphone and stills boring. * Department of Health: * Domex (Domestos): A lady gets a Sachet instead a Bottle of Domestos, but Germs still intacts and kills her by germs. * Dove Shampoo: A lady going to the gym for Weightlifting, then the others going to the office, then a lady similar to "Nan" (from Intense Repair) danced and At home named "Anna" strangles by her daughter, then the bottle still stuck leaving the four, crashed by barbel, falls from the chair, and anything goes. * Downy Fabric Softener: Miko (Formerly in Finnish and Icelandic Eurovision entrants commercials) scared by the green dust (or "Germs") much to his scared, A Father (Portrayed by a Hybrid Dennis Padilla and Bino Cruz-like Actor, but in Mustache) smells Miko along his sister and mother, but they falls down to the floor. * Downy Perfume Collection: Pia Wurzbach accidentally crashed her motorcycle to a car with a perfumed lady is in there, then Pia angrily the perfumed lady but the paparazzi opposed Pia, and the trophy goes to a Perfumed lady. * Downy Perfume Collection: The same scenario but she is early, but the Perfumed lady is in trouble when Traffic meets her. * Dutch Mill Delight: Mother and Son ride on the Two-seater Bicycle,. then swimming. * Eden Cheese: When the Mother sliced the cheese, A sea of Children gather at the Kitchen at her Home, much to her shocked, she give a Sliced of cheese to her Children and leaves it. * Elica: The three audiences refused to take Cheska Garcia-Kramer advice. * Emperador Brandy: Coco Martin pouring his Bottle of Emperador light to his head at the end of the Commercial. * Ensure Adult milk: Dingdong Dantes' Dad lifts a Heavier son and falls down, then punched his wife by Dingdong, then still lifts a boy but suddenly falls down and lay him much to Dingdong's alas. * EO Executive Optical: A lady falls to the river by a man. * Fres Mint Candy: A man eating a pack of Candy saying to his Girlfriend "I Love You" and a Fat man in Bicycle crashed to the river. * Globe Telecom: A Man in Cellphone watching porn instead playing a Mobile game. * Goldilocks: Lisa Sobreano calls to her friends on the phone (Similar to Samsung Galaxy J7 Pro) about Pork Barbeque, but she Runs out of Load and Batteries, then Breaks it. * Gold Seas Tuna: Toni Gonzaga eats Tuna, that revealed has Three flavors instead of Five, with a Hashtag Taste Matters at the end of the commercial. * Greenwich Lasagna Supreme: From a Girl wearing a Small T-shirt turns a Lady in Black long-sleeved Dress, but bullied by her friends and raped her. * Herbycin: A Lady still has phlegm inside, then revealed has "IPI 60" Logo at the end of the commercial. * Hersey's S'mores: * Huawei Nova 3i: James Reid hits his head by the phone screen near the end of the commercial. * Johnson's Baby Milk Bath: A Boy ready to bake but to put on bathtub instead on Oven. * Jollibee Chicken Joy: Abstracting the Chicken, Leaving the chicken out of the Bucket and turns into dust, When the Family are eating Chicken, they're eating spicy, then a people resembling a Philippine flag leaves in shock, without the Chickenjoy Brand at the end of the commercial. * Joy Liquid Detergent: Michael V. Visits the Reyes family reunion, then he turning into the Battle of Dishwashing, when the ladies in "Brand X" and "Joy" washing the dishes until, when the lady in "Joy" far to see the most plates much to lady in "Brand X" upset. * Joy Liquid Detergent: Michael V. as the toxic chemist warns the family who wash with Detergent bar with germs, later A Boy who steals Michael V's Food. * Kings Cup Sardines: Coco Martin in Tricycle when a thug punched him, then the Director and Staff punched Coco and his Friends (P.S. This is not a Canned Cigarettes). * Kojie-San Whitening soap: A Geisha eats a box of soap, then falls from her stool. * Koko Krunch: A Boy declares the Sachet but his classmates not seen. * Kumon: When a mother going to work, A boy not to going until, then he show his Test paper scored 100, but he revealed he's going to Kumon much to his Mother's angry, plus a promo with Free Schoolbag, then the mechanics to show. * Lactasyd: A lady in White Boyshorts from Last year's Moldovan entrant's commercial slayed it out. * LG: * Lucky Me Spicy Pancit Canton: Luis Manzano and Billy Crawford hits their heads, while Billy vomits Pancit, then Both Luis and Billy redheaded for eating a Spicy pancit. * Lysol: A man who on laptop takes his elder son's bag and spraying with Lysol much to his son's angry. * Magic Flakes: A lady eating Magic Flakes, but gets a Magic Flakes by a thief much to her disappointed. * Magic Flakes: A P.E. clad lady and two others eating Magic Flakes, but seeing John Lloyd Cruz and scares her and her friends. * Magnolia Three-way Chicken: Sharon Cuneta going to an Acting test, then at the kitchen Unbox Therapy-style, She has "Lucky Me Chicken noodles", then revealed a box of Green Magnolia Three Way Chicken, then throw out in the trash. * Magnolia Three-way Chicken: The same scenario but Sharon throw out the Box to the trash. * Mang Inasal: With Willie Revillame's "Ikaw na nga" cover at the background, Coco Martin smiles close-up, then reveal he has many Chicken Inasals to his table to eat, then he blows. * McDonald's: Both eating Sponge burger (made of eggs), A lady eats a burger (Made of Sausage) while watching the rain. * McDonald's: The same scenario but with sunny weather * McDonald's Spicy Chicken McDo: An army of people rushed to McDonald's but they tired. * Milo: Many Girl Basketball players dribbling harder, but the Teams in Blue and Green played on wet paint at the end of the commercial the players not happy for this at the wet-painted Basketball court. * Mitsubishi Expander: A car crash to the rocks, then kills the Bicycle rider. * Neozep Kids Syrup: A girl who sneezing when her mother getting a Neozep from a Dining table to her school, and taste to her daughter, her Cold remains to her. * Neozep Kids Syrup: The same scenario plus School Uniform and Male voiceover. * Nescafe: A Former Security guard-turned-Teacher Edwin Macua who frightened by his Students, then sleeps like a radio commercial where turning keyboards into Pillow. * Nestea Milk Tea: Maymay Entranta as Dancing Traffic enforcer throughout the Commercial. * Nestogrow: Amy Perez is hit a slide to her stomach by her son, Melai Cantiveros's Daughter is Dirty dancing lift. * Nido Advance Three plus: In the rain A lady from a First two Nido commercials returns to her Husband home to reunited with her Ex-Husband and her son, she gunned down her husband, actually she danced to the rain and seats at the Balcony doorsteps with a yellow heart hits her and slips all. * Nips Chocolates: A Man eating the Bag of Nips then that's yellow one eating is falls to the ground, then a lady angrily punched him. * Nips Chocolates: A Man eating the Bag of Nips when a lady at the computer scared him much to his scary. * Nips Chocolates: A woman catch to eat a man the Nips Peanut from the pool, then the Nips goes to the pool, then a guy splashed both ended it untouched. * Nissin Cup Noodles: A Female DJ in Blue hair opens her Turntable, but she opens a Cup Noodle much to her disgusting, she stomp a Cup Noodle. * Nivea Men Black and White deodorant: A Matteo Gudichelli crash his motorcycle, then he kicks by the girl. * NeuBake by Gardenia: A boy denies the Bread. * Nutriflex: When a Boy get an extra money, The elder vendor gets the extra but he denied, and the Boy's tear out the money much to his parent and vendor upsets. * Oishi Fishda: * Olay Natural White: A lady pours a bottle of Olay by Two lady friends. * Pantene Shampoo and Conditioner: Existing Anne Curtis Commercial plus a Background music and promo on Color and Perm. * Pantene Shampoo and Conditioner: With Gabbi Garcia from Last Year's Swedish Eurovision entrant commercial trained harder but her hair is too Short. * Piattos Chips: A Female chip eaten by a Male chip. * Pond's men: * Promil Organic: With a Cows and a Ranch on the commercial, with a lady Voice-over not remembers her. * Purefoods Marinated Tocino: In a spelling bee, The girl spells "Marinade", but her Mother and Brother danced with the Tocino and the moderator leaves the both, unfortunately she disqualified for bringing the two to the stage. * Rebisco Extreme: Ateneo's Isaac Go reviews in his Tablet, and he's hungry, but refused to getting Rebisco extreme from his Bag ending in stomachache. * Rebisco Strawberry: A lady hugs her friend who hates her. * Red Ribbon Rainbow Dedication cake: Scarlett Snow Belo Kho Celebrates her birthday, but the children sad for a disappointing Birthday * Rexona: Blue Boys winning the game over the overweight Gray team, but a Businessman persuade a lady and hit a crotch by a lady's kick. * Rhea Generics: Angel Locsin reviews a "Rhea Beauty Cream". * RiteMed for Kids: Camille Prats's son Nathan give the prescription to Male pharmacist, ended in tearing the prescription by the Male pharmacist and blows to Nathan who's crying, then they Breakdance all along. * Safeguard Soap: When a Empty water Bottle (like an Empty Bottle of Summit Natural drinking water, without a cap) from the Trash, A Man jumped and a Boy skipped by his mother, But a Mother and her son seeing this and throw it in the Trash can, then a Stunning box of Safeguard Both upsetting much to both disappointing, later he get a Bottle but he falls to the river. * Samsung Galaxy J8: Enrique see Lisa a Candlelight place in his house, but she refused. * Selecta Ice Cream: Zoren Legaspi says "Movie Time". * Similac Gain School: with HMO and with Voiceover by Piolo Pascual. * Sinecod Forte: A man sleeping ignored by a lady presenter in the studio. * Silver Swan Soy Sauce: A lady puts soy sauce on her Bangus, then removes the sauce from Bangus much to disappointed. * Silver Swan Soy Sauce: The same scenario but with Pork instead of Bangus. * Solmux Kids Syrup:A boy cough but her mother refused to get the bottle of Solumux kids. * Steel Asia: * STI College: * Sunlife Financial: A Jealous Sunlife agent punched the Man of the lady who formerly his Boyfriend. * Sunsilk Shampoo: Sarah Geronimo at the Road trip, The ladies run to the beach, the the lady in pink dress not smelled so much and killed the left lady. * Surf Detergent: A mother who supposed stealing Surf from her son, later the Surf Bubble mascot appeared to stop the mother. * Tang Juice drink: The Boys want Softdrink, but the girls want Tang juice drink powder and a Bread, leaves the girls pouring the boys by softdrink that buy. * Tide Detergent: Two boys, When at the Canteen, the shorter boy kissed his taller boy's School uniform, much to chased him and punched on his shorter boy's hair then Tide stripe put boys to Crying, then the smaller boy continues to bullying the taller boy. * Tiger Energy Biscuits: The kids see and play the tablet, but stopped by the father and takes a Football, but both refused, leaves his tablet get by his father. * Tuseran Forte: A Lady touch on left side the old Tuseran in smaller one, but on her right side the new Tuseran is zoomed than her left side, much to her upset, she throws out the Both Tuserans. * Tuseran Forte: The same scenario but only her right side the new Tuseran is zoomed and throws out the tablet. * Tuseran Night: A Moon falls down from the cloud at the end of the commercial. * Uratex Foam: Matteo Gudichelli hit a stomach by a Tough bed. * Vicks Inhaler: Many people in the elevator disgusting A Man with big nose and ejects him. * Whisper Sanitary Napkins: The lady Scooter riders (led by Nadine Lustre) talks to a girl in phone, then steals the phone and leaves, later they dance the Butts. TV Commercials Category:Television Category:Advertising